The Dance
by Rexa13
Summary: Naruto and Hinata are in love. But their friends don't approve. And what happens when Hyate gets involved. And it's all for a high-school dance. NaruHina oneshot, fluff


Rexa13: I was kinda bored with my other fics so I decided to write this fic. I don't own anything.

--

"Hey Hinata wait up," Ten-Ten called waving to Hinata as the blue haired girl turned around.

"Hello," Hinata said when she reached Ten-Ten.

"So are you going to ask anyone to the dance? It is girls choice," Ten-Ten said in a persuasive voice.

"Hi," Ino said walking up to the two girls with Sakura.

"Hi," Hinata and Ten-Ten said.

"I don't think my crush likes me," Hinata said with a small smile a pink blush appearing on her cheeks.

"What?! Hinata who is the guy you like," Ino asked as Sakura and Ten-Ten opened their mouths.

"Naruto."

--

Naruto was walking with Kiba, Neji, and Lee.

"So Naruto have you been asked out to the dance yet?" Kiba asked in a mocking tone.

"Nah, I don't even want to go to the dance anyway," Naruto said putting his arms behind his head.

"Even I have a date Naruto, you have to come," Lee said trying to convince the blonde to go.

"I don't like dancing," Naruto said. "Hey wait you have a date?"

"Yes, I'm going with Sakura. My one and only love," Lee said his eyes burning with passion.

"How'd that happen?" Kiba asked.

"A few hundred yen and an eyebrow plucking," Lee said with a triumphant smile.

The other three boys laughed.

"Well I'm going with Ten-Ten," Neji said.

"You can dance?" Kiba asked.

"The Byakugan has it's usefulness. Other than battle," Neji said.

"I'm going with Ino," Kiba said folding his arms. "Do you even like someone Naruto?"

"Well ya," Naruto said a light pink blush creeping on his cheeks.

"Who?" The others asked.

"Hinata."

--

"Naruto?" Sakura said in disgust.

"Yes," Hinata said blushing.

"Why him? He's gross," Ino snapped.

"And stupid," Sakura said.

"And he wears and orange jumpsuit. Orange Hinata, that's not even good taste in clothing." Ten-Ten said.

The group of girls passed the boys. Hinata smiled shyly at Naruto. The other three girls glared at him.

--

"Why her?" Kiba asked.

"She's so quiet," Lee said.

"She's also my cousin," Neji said. Fighting off the want to tear Naruto apart.

"Hey she's cute. And I think her blush is adorable," Naruto said.

"Dude you sound like a pansy," Kiba said.

Just then the group of girls passed by the boys. Hinata was smiling.

'Is she smiling at me?' Naruto wondered.

Naruto smiled at Hinata. The other girls with Hinata glared at Naruto, and Naruto felt the glare of Neji on him as well.

--

"Hinata you can't go with Naruto," Sakura said. Trying to keep Hinata from being with Naruto. Hinata told them that she was going to ask Naruto to the dance in the last class where the two luckily got to sit next to each other.

"Why not?" Hinata asked annoyed.

"Look at him," Ten-Ten said.

"Looks aren't everything," Hinata replied.

"He's a goof ball," Ino said sighing, "probably weirder than Chouji."

"I think it's funny," Hinata said finishing her lunch.

"Hinata if you ask him out you can't hang around us," Ino snapped she almost yelled it.

Tears welled up in Hinata's eyes. Ino had never snapped at her like that before. Hinata ran to a bathroom. She went into a stall and cried. She didn't even know the bell rang, until she was twenty minutes late for her last class.

--

Naruto was worried when Hinata didn't show up to class. Had she gone home early? Naruto hoped not, he decided he was going to confess his feelings for her. Now it felt like Naruto's heart was hurting.

--

Hinata ran to class and went to her teacher. Tsuki-sensei, I'm so sorry I'm late. I was having a little trouble, er, girl trouble," Hinata said. She hated lying but she couldn't tell the truth.

The woman nodded and Hinata went to her seat. She quickly grabbed out a piece of paper asking Naruto to the dance. Hopefully they could just keep it a secret until Friday night, for the dance.

Hinata passed the note to Naruto. He read it quickly.

_Dear Naruto,_

_I was wondering if you want to go to the dance, with me. You don't have to if you don't want to. I would be happy if you did. _

_Hinata_

Naruto's heart started to beat fast, like it was going to explode. He quickly wrote back:

_Hinata, _

_I would love to go with you. _

_Naruto_

Hinata blushed when she got the paper back.

_The only thing is we can't let our friends know. My friends won't want to hang around me if I go out with you. _

_Hinata, I understand that. In fact I'd be teased forever. But what are we going to do the night of the dance? Everyone will see us._

_That's what they'd have to deal with. _

"Naruto, Hinata, what are you two doing?" Tsuki asked the two.

"Nothing Naruto said grabbing the paper and pulling out a page of notes from another class and set it on the desk.

"Here Hinata here's the second sheet of notes from Kyou-sensei's class," Naruto said.

"Oh thank you Naruto," Hinata said.

"Get notes for other classes after school. This hour we are focusing on what I have to say," Tsuki-sensei said as she turned back to the board. Other students had been looking at the two and they turned their head's back to the teacher.

All except Sakura.

"You asked him didn't you?" Sakura asked sternly.

"No, I- yes. I did. I want to stay around you guys though. You're my friends," Hinata said. She was fighting the urge to cry. They were lingering not to far from the door.

Sakura's eyes softened. "I understand. Love is a hard emotion to understand. So I won't hold it against you if you go out with Naruto." Sakura said smiling at her friend.

"Oh Sakura thank you," Hinata said hugging her friend.

"The only problem is Ten-Ten and Ino," Sakura said after a short hug.

"Oh," Hinata said. They wouldn't except her love for Naruto.

"I'll call them tonight and fight for you Hinata," Sakura said.

"Thank you SO, so much," Hinata said.

"Well we'd better get home," Sakura said.

"Yes," Hinata said.

--

The rest of the day went well for Hinata. She hummed softly just about everywhere, even her shuriken practice.

"Dad wants you," Hanabi said when she passed Hinata who came out of her room to go to kunai practice.

"For what?" Hinata asked.

"Probably your school's dance," Hanabi said.

'Oh no,' Hinata thought.

Hinata walked slowly to Hyate's room. She couldn't face the man she feared most. Besides how could she confess love to her father.

Hinata knocked on the door softly, shyly.

"Come in," Hyate's gruff voice answered.

Hinata opened the door and stepped in.

"Ah, Hinata close the door," the Hyuuga clan leader said.

Hinata closed the door and turned to face her father.

"Hinata, are you planning anything Friday night?" Hyate said, as if he knew something.

"Well I was planning to go to the school dance. Hang out with my friends and maybe dance," Hinata said.

"Hm, well I don't think you should go," Hyate said.

"What why not?" Hinata asked devastated. Her eyes widened and tears flooded the area.

"You'd only be a burden," Hyate said. "You'd hold your little 'friends' back."

Your only a burden. Hinata had that line used on her too much. She wasn't going to settle anymore.

"No father. I have a date. He's not your style, but I-I love him," Hinata almost shouted.

"Who in there right mind would want to go out with you? Also you think you know what love is? Because you don't Hinata. You're not going to the dance," Hyate said infuriated.

"Yes I am," Hinata yelled. The tears were streaming down her face now. She opened the door and ran out of the room not bothering to close the door.

Hinata ran not caring about running into other people. She would be with Naruto. She put on her zori and ran.

She stopped at Sakura's house and knocked on the door.

A beautiful woman with light pink hair answered the door. It was Mrs. Haruno.

"Um, is it alright if I stay here tonight?" Hinata asked, slightly panting.

Mrs. Haruno looked puzzled, but she wasn't the person to pry. "Of course Hinata. We love your company."

Hinata smiled and went through the doorway. She climbed the wooden steps to the second floor, quickly, and carefully.

Hinata knocked on Sakura's door, trying not to be rude.

"No dad I don't want to see you band-aid collection," Sakura complained on the other side of the door.

"It's me," Hinata said.

"Oh come in," Sakura said.

Hinata entered the room and closed the door behind her. She sat on the bed next to Sakura.

"Are you ok?" Sakura asked.

"My father says I can't go to the dance," Hinata said tears returning to her eyes.

Sakura hugged her friend. "Don't worry Hinata the dance is tomorrow night. You can come home from school with me, and you can wear one of my kimonos. Then we'll go to the dance together," Sakura said in a calm cooing voice.

Hinata sat up and sniffled a few times. "Thank you Sakura." Hinata wiped away her tears. "So what did Ino, and Ten-Ten say?" the white eyed girl asked curiously.

"Ino is being a little reluctant, but she understands. So does Ten-Ten," Sakura said.

"Thank you Sakura, you're an amazing friend," Hinata said smiling.

--

The night air was cool. Luckily the dance was outdoors. It was nice. A light breeze, and a full moon.

Sakura was wearing a red kimono with a pink sash. He short hair was in a bun with chopsticks through it. Hinata sighed. If only she could do things with her hair. But it was to short.

Hinata was wearing a light blue kimono with a dark blue sash, a pink rose in her hair.

She waited patiently for Naruto.

"You look wonderful Hinata," Naruto said from behind the girl. Hinata jumped slightly and turned around.

Naruto was grinning, that big goofy grin that Hinata loved. He was wearing a grayish blue kimono. He hugged Hinata, Hinata returning the hug.

"My father will probably come to get me. He doesn't approve of me being here," Hinata said.

"I understand," Naruto said sadly.

"I don't want to go," Hinata said. The two had started to dance. Spinning around, and around. Not feeling dizzy at all.

"Then I won't let him take you," Naruto said. He was serious.

"I trust you," Hinata said coming in closer.

"Hinata I love you," Naruto said.

"I love you too," Hinata said. She had wanted tonight to be the first time she said aloud that she loved Naruto. But looking back on it now Hinata couldn't be happier.

Naruto leaned in and kissed Hinata. Hinata returned the kiss. It lasted a long time.

'Come what may. Mine and Naruto's love will triumph,' Hinata thought while still kissing the blonde boy. 'Come what may.'

--

Rexa13: Well there it is. My first oneshot. Please review, but think about what you write. You don't know me (most likely) so be careful with what you say.


End file.
